


And Baby Makes Four

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: But she doesnt really mind, C Sections, F/M, Giving Birth, Infertile Annabeth, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Teen Pregnancy, fear of blood, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said being pregnant was hard, which Percy had to agree with. And he though Annabeth probably felt the same, even though she never said anything. And even though neither of them were the ones pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> because i like percicobeth and i love mpreg and because i can

They said being pregnant was hard, which Percy had to agree with. And he though Annabeth probably felt the same, even though she never said anything. And even though neither of them were the ones pregnant. 

But being the partner of a pregnant person was cruel and unusual punishment and he was pretty sure that was against his rights as a American or something like that. Nico was the worst pregnant person ever. And that was saying something, especially because his mother had given him a sister the year before and she had nearly given him a heart attack every single day for nine months straight as he finished his junior year of high school.

Dont get Percy wrong, he loved his boyfriend to death but he had never been so stressed in his entire life. And that was saying something. You would think falling into Tartarus or fighting the Titan of time or whatever would be worse then dealing with pregnancy hormones. You would be wrong though. Annabeth handled Nico with a odd grace that he had to admire, he, on the other hand, freaked the hell out over everything and anything. He knew it wasnt Nico's fault, but it always left him on edge, made him jumpy, because he never knew what was coming. 

Nico was now currently set up in Percy's cabin, because he wasn't about to let him sleep in his dad's creepy cabin and Annabeth's cabin was jammed back, and anyways he got all cutely sad and had nightmares when he wasnt sleeping in Percy or Annabeth's arms or they weren't around him while they slept. Nico had told him in the early weeks of September when Percy had already gone back to Manhattan for his mothers last month of pregnancy and to begin his senior year at Goode High Only to find out he himself would be having his own kid soon. Percy was back at Camp within a week, ready to go full time and going to school online due to the help of Annabeth.

He later learned that Annabeth was the only reason either of them knew of Nico's pregnancy, the boy had tried to run away from camp when he found out he was pregnant without telling his boyfriend or his girlfriend, absolutely terrified of what they would think. Persephone herself had appeared when Annabeth had caught the boy at the edg eof camp, trying to get away in the night.

Persephone then gave Annabeth a long speech about how she knew Annabeth was infertile. Which Percy had already known. At first Percy had thought it was just a Athena thing, because Annabeth had been born from brain power or whatever. But that wasnt the case, it was a medical problem rather then anything else. The three of them had just accepted it, saying they would dopt if they ever wanted to have children. Persephone though, thought the three of them were adorable together though, so she wanted them to have children. She couldnt heal Annabeth's condition, but she COULD give Nico a new pair of shiny ovaries and a nice little uterus to carry around. 

One thing leads to another, Percy does him up the duft like always because Percy has never bottomed and he never will bottom and besides Nico doesnt top for anyone besides Ananbeth, yet also doesnt bottom for anyone besides Percy. In other words, their the only ones he feels comfortable doing the do with and thats fine with them because they dont have any plans on letting anyone else have Nico. Ever. So anyways, badda bing, badda boom, Nico was pregnant. Annabeth forced Nico to IM Percy first thing. 

It was now early June and Nico was ready to pop. He couldnt really properly move so he was laid up in Percy's bed in the least amount of clothes possible, limbs spread out, moaning in discomfort. The baby was now over a week late, and Nico was suffering. 

Percy had somehow gotten himself free from one of the love's of his life for a few hours and was now sword fighting with Annabeth while her brothers and sisters watched them. Which wasnt really wasnt fair because they were all trying to distract him and make him lose. It was a really beautiful day there at camp, just like the god old days, Grover was in the forest on a date with Juniper, Chiron was seeing over the campers, and of course Percy and Annabeth were aruginng about something. 

So of course, jut like the good ole days, the perfect day was interrupted by something. This time it was a very loud, shrill scream that carried all the way from the cabins. Percy dropped his sword and got a wound to the chest because Annabeth hadn't had enough time to stop her own swing. They shared a look and then the both of them took of in a full on spring towards the Poseidon cabin. And of course Percy was Percy, so he somehow broke his own cabin door while trying to get in. 

Nico was curled up on the bed, the sheets covered in a little blood and some weird dry liquid, Nico was sobbing and clutching at his belly with one hand while the other hand reached out for  
them. 

"Oh my god, oh my god Annabeth what do I do what the fuck do I do what even whats happening I cant even breath-" Annabeth slapped him firmly across the face.

"Calm down."

"Alright, alright I'm calm." 

"Nico, sweetheart, how long have you been having contractions?"

Nico whimpered and wouldnt meet her eyes. 

"Nico I need to know," she said softly, running her fingers threw his messy black hair.

"Sin-since you and Percy left a few hours ago." Annabeth faced palmed at his words. Literally.

"How much time in between each one?"

"A few minutes." Nico whispered, then screamed again as his whole body seizing up.

"Alright," Annabeth clapped her hands and looked at Percy. "I need you to get Will, Austin, Laurel and Kayla, tell them to bring towels, hot water, clean sheets, a epidermal, those nectar, a scalpel, and some anesthetic medication. Oh, and get Malcolm and tell him to bring the stitches kit."

Percy ran out of there with a speed that suggested Leo had lit a fire under his ass and high tailed all the way to the Apollo cabin.

"WILL, AUSTIN, LAUREL, KAYLA I NEED TOWELS AND HOT WATER AND SHEETS AND NECTAR AND A SCALPEL AND ANESTHETIC'S AND EPERDERALS AND YOUR HELP SO LETS GO GO GO GO GO," The blond siblings all rolled their eyes at his frantic behavior but gathered what they needed, Percy then ran into the Athena cabin and promptly interrupted his make out session with his chemistry kit or whatever it was he was doing. 

"BRAH KEEP YOUR PANTS BUTTONED AND LETS GO BITCH, WE NEED THAT STITCHES KIT COME ON!"

"Where am I going to exactly?" Malcolm asked with a scowl, getting up from his desk.

"Nico's kinda in labor." Percy said, and then left Malcom to it and raced back up to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and the Apollo kids were already at work, a sheet was up from preventing Nico from seeing anything below his chest, he was naked from there on down and if Will wasnt dating Jake and Austin wasnt weirdly in love with Malcolm he might have to break few bones afterwards. 

He was seeing to much blood for his liking.

"Percy..." And then all he could see was Nico's little tear stained face, he rushed over to his boyfriends side and crouched down next to him, wiping his sweaty hair out of his clammy face  
as Malcolm came in with his stitches kit.

"Do you feel anything?" Nico's eyes were slightly unfocused and a little blurry.

"Annabeth how much drugs did you give him?" he yelped, refusing to look over at her. He didnt want to see what was happening on the other side of the sheet.

"Just enough." Annabeth said.

"He looks like someone smacked him with a brick." Percy said disapprovingly. 

"A little." Nico answered about a minute too late.

"Pain?" Percy wondered anxiously.

Nico did a weird little shimmie with both his head and his shoulders. "Weird. Feels Weird. Sleepy."

"No sleeping." Malcolm said firmly.

"Dont you want to see your baby, Nico?" Will added. "Who do you think he'll look like?" 

"Percy." Nico said as firmly as he could in his state. "Want 'em to look like Percy." 

Will suddenly had some blood on his cheek, blood that Percy did not want to know where it came from. Will didnt seem all that concerned about it though, he acted like he didnt even know it was there. Mm, maybe he should have told them to bring masks as well as they gloves they bought. Note for next time then. All the Apollo kids plus Malcolm and Annabeth were working over Nico's lower half, eyebrows forwarded and mouths set firmly. Percy held his gaze and held his hand just as tightly for a full minute before a high pitched wail pierced threw the air. They all seemed startled and frozen for a moment, like they had forgotten what their goal was.

"Annabeth," Nico said, turning away from Percy. "He's crying. Get him. Please."

Annabeth seemed to wake up then. She nodded and then reached inside of...well Percy didnt want to think about it. Percy saw his son come into view, and his heart stopped.

He was tiny. And pink. And wrinkled. and covered in gunk and blood. He was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever laid eyes on. Annabeth held him against her camp shirt, getting blood on it, but she didnt seem to care, or even notice for that matter.

"Percy," Malcolm said. "Wanna cut the cord?"

Not really. He wasnt big fan of seeing his boyfriends stomach cut open.

"Percy," Nico pleated in a tiny voice. "Please."

So Percy got up, keeping his eyes away from Nico, and did so with shaking hands before going back to Nico's side.

Annabeth placed him down on one of the extra beds and started wiping him down with the help of Kayla and Laurel while Will, Austin and Malcolm quickly sanitized everything up and started to sew him up. Percy wanted to see his son more closely, but he couldnt find it in himself to leave Nico so weak like this. 

Austin took the sheet down and Percy helped them with getting Nico redressed again and did the best with replacing the sheets even though Nico couldnt be moved. Annabeth was holding the baby again, who was still whining and whimpering loudly, Percy shot her a look.

"He wants Nico," she explained with a smile. When it was as clean as it was going to get, Annabeth walked the baby on over and placed him on Nico's chest. He immediately went silent, staring up at Nico in wonder. Nico offered one shaky finger to his son, who took it at the speed of light and held it close to his face.

.....

"He has Percy's eyes," Nico marveled to Annabeth, he was finally able to sit up in bed himself with the help of several pillows and one of Percy's arms. "And his hair color."

"I could say its your hair color too, you know." Percy snorted.

"Its your kinda black, not mine," Nico said dismissively. "And your eyebrows. And your arms."

"He's three days old. How can he have my arms?" Percy said in exasperation. Nico ignored him and looked back down at their son, Percy did the same.

"And he has Annabeth's curls," Percy noted, with a frown. "How does that work?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes from the other side of Nico. "Persephone said she added some of my DNA."

"He has your chin too!" Nico said in delight. Annabeth and Percy shared a very amused look over Nico's head, but decided to let him have his moment. His brain was still googed up with hormones, anyways, it just wouldnt be right. 

"So Persephone can make the baby have your DNA, and make Nico have working girly parts, but she cant make you fertile?" Percy asked the blond. Annabeth gave him a sad smile and a shrug.

"I'm not really sure how her magic works," she admitted. "But I'm not really sure if I want to ever go threw what Nico has for the last nine months. He can have all the babies."

"He was worth it." Nico whispered. "And any others I have will be too." Annabeth smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, Nico leaned into her touch and rested his head on her shoulder, she went about running her fingers threw his hair. 

"I cant believe we havent named him yet." Percy said with a frown. "I mean he's three days old, shouldnt he have a name?" 

Annabeth gave him a weird look, like he had said something very stupid, possibly slightly crazy. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Nico named him officially yesterday."

"What?" he demanded. "How the hell did I miss that? Where was I?"

"Eating." Annabeth smiled.

Sounded about right.

"Well whats his name then?" How the hell did he not know what his own sons name was? When was he gonna find out? When the kid was thirty?

"Augustus Perseus Jackson." 

"Dont you think thats a little heavy on the 'us's?" Percy wondered. Annabeth glared at him over Nico's head and he fell silent.

"If it comes out of my stomach apartment I get to name it. Isnt that right, Gus?" He asked the curly haired baby. Gus gurgled in answer and nuzzled farther into Nico's chest. 

"You named him after a fictional character. that dies." Percy added. 

"First of all, shut up before I tell Jason you cried harder then your son when you saw that movie and two, I've liked the name Augustus since I was a kid, third of all, once again, if it comes from my stomach apartment I name it." 

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Next you'll be naming our daughter Hazel Grace and insisting you're naming her after your sister and Jason."

"Fourth of all, Annabeth likes the name Augustus too, two against three, so shut up." And with that, Nico laid down on the bed, his bed Percy might add, and fell asleep while holding Augustus close to his chest, the baby followed soon after him with a teeny tiny snore that made Percy want to squeal like the members of the Aphrodite cabin. 

He smiled at Annabeth, and she smiled back. Leaning over Nico and the baby, they shared a brief kiss.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"You too, Seaweed Brain."

One of Nico's eyes shot open and he looked up at them expectantly. They smiled down at him and said together

"Love you three, Ghost King."

"Thats better." Nico yawned, and then really fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a collection of percicobeth oneshots


End file.
